Just so you know
by bloodelfprincess
Summary: After Tsuna hears some bad news, he decides to convey his feelings to Xanxus.


**Just so you know**

**Tsuna's POV**

I'm a very open person. You can easily see what I think or feel. At least that is what I think. What I have realized is that it seems I can hide my feelings, since no one realized my feelings for him. Not even he himself. Though, I am kind of glad that he doesn't realize. It would be a total disaster.

Lately, it has been getting harder for me to ignore these feelings. It's getting harder for me to act like there is nothing wrong. My eyes linger on him longer every time I see him. I call him just to hear his voice. It's getting out of control.

I shouldn't love him. It's too dangerous. I might get hurt. Who am I kidding? Of course I will get hurt. We're talking about 'him'. He won't ever love me back. Hell, if he ever finds out that I, his greatest enemy, and a guy, love him, I'm dead. Literally.

* * *

It was a normal day. As far as you can call my normal days normal. I had just finished all the paperwork and distributing all the jobs to the right people when Gokudera walked into my office.

Apparently Reborn wanted to talk to me regarding an urgent matter. I was kind of curious about what it might be. On my way to his room I thought about it, but nothing really came to mind.

As I walked into the room I noticed that Reborn looked very…concerned. It was an expression you hardly saw on the man's face. I asked him what he had called me for but he stayed silent. After a few minutes he finally gave me an answer. It wasn't a satisfying one though.

I didn't like his answer at all. I wondered why I hadn't seen it coming. I should've know this was going to happen at some point in my life but I hoped it wouldn't have been so soon. There were still so many things I wanted to do.

But I did understand why and I had no objection whatsoever. Never would I let my friends and family die for something that I didn't want to do. So of course I agreed.

We planned the whole thing out and at the end we decided that Reborn would hold the meeting to discuss it with everyone while I prepared. Reborn was smart, so he figured I needed some time to say goodbye to everyone.

When I walked out of the room my mind was filled with thoughts of 'him'. How was I going to say goodbye? Should I tell him I love him? Or should I keep it quiet? And if I did tell him, how should I tell him?

When the thinking got too much and I couldn't take it anymore, I went outside to get some fresh air. Just as I stepped outside, he came up the porch. I saw his handsome face with scars covering it and I realized that this might be the only chance to tell him. Staring at him I didn't hear he had called my name until after a few times. When I came back to my senses I saw him scowling at me.

After a while of awkward staring at each other he asked me if he could pass. Only then did I realize he wanted to enter the house and I was blocking his way. Was I stupid or what?

I stepped aside and he walked past by me. At the time he had passed I called out to him. It was now or never I thought. I need to tell him or I'd never forgive myself and even at my deathbed I would still be wondering what if…

So I called out and he turned his head with a raised brow. My heart was racing in my chest and I felt butterflies in the pit of my stomach. I looked him into the eye and started to stutter and mumble incoherent sentences.

Of course he got fed up and told me to just spit it out. Afraid that he might walk away (or worse) I closed the gap between us and kissed him. The shock was clearly written on his face. After a while I stepped back and I told him I loved him. I told him I have been for quite some time but that I was scared to tell him (for obvious reasons). The whole time I had been staring at the ground.

When I finally looked back up I still saw the shock and disbelief in his eyes.

Suddenly I became very embarrassed and quickly apologized before turning around and walking away with tears in my eyes. I crossed the yard and towards the woods. When I reached the beginning I still didn't stop until I came to my favourite tree. I sat down at the roots and let the tears fall.

Why did it hurt so much? I knew this was going to happen but still….it hurts so much. I should have never told him. I'd rather not know than feeling the pain that I'm feeling right now. That night I cried more than I had in a long time.

* * *

**Xanxus' POV**

Well…it definitely surprised me. The kiss I mean and those three little words. I've wanted to hear those words coming from him so long, I have dreamt about hearing them so many times that I couldn't believe this was happening. I was thinking that maybe I was dreaming again.

Who would have thought we've had feelings for each other for such a long time? Certainly not me. Damn that brat for confusing me.

It took me quite some time but I came back to my senses but when I did I realized Tsuna had already left. Cursing I ran outside and started to scan the surroundings but he was already out of sight.

I stomped back into the house and went back to my office while taking things and throwing them away again. I locked myself into my office and scared everyone away again by throwing things at their heads and telling them I wasn't coming out till I had seen Tsuna. Even I thought I was behaving too much like a little kid but at that time I didn't give a damn. I needed to let him know, my feelings.

* * *

**Tsuna's POV**

A few hours later I remembered that I still had to say goodbye to all my friends and family. I stood up and walked back to the mansion. When I arrived there was a big uproar. Finding the nearest person, who just happened to be Gokudera, I asked what was wrong.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera called out, relief showing in his eyes. "We have been looking all over for you. We thought something had happened…Are you okay? You look like you have been crying."

"I'm fine" I replied. "So what is all the big uproar about?"

"Well, partly because you were nowhere to be found and partly because Xanxus has been throwing stuff at everyone that came into his office, which isn't new, but he's requesting for you and getting more agitated as time passes by." He told me.

"Alright. I'll go find him and try to find out what he wants." I said as I gave a tiny smile.

I knocked on the door and told him it was me. I heard a 'enter' and I opened the door with an angsty heart. I kept my eyes directed to the floor as I entered the room and I felt his eyes on me.

"Why did you tell me, After all this time?"

I fidgeted while I tried to find a way to explain what had urged me to tell him. I looked up at him and started to tell him how I had to leave and that there could be a chance that I didn't return. That I didn't want to leave regretting that I didn't tell him. That I just wanted him to know.

An uncomfortable silence fell over the room and I looked down again.

Suddenly he spoke. "You ran away. Why?"

I just kept looking down and stayed silent. Then I heard him stand up and walking towards me.

He spoke again. "You ran away without hearing my response. Why?" This time I raised my head and looked into his eyes. I was shocked that I actually saw some sadness and hurt in there, together with something else that I couldn't place.

"W-well, y-you didn't answer s-s-so…" I stuttered, feeling my cheeks heat up.

"Do you want to know?"

"Know what?" I asked confused.

"My response." Taking my face in his hands he brushed his lips over mine before pressing them together. My eyes widened in shock before closing as I threw my arms around his neck and kissed back. He licked my lip asking for entrance which I gladly gave. His tongue massaged mine and I moaned in the kiss. He tasted absolutely delicious and I didn't want to stop tasting him but at some point air was needed so we parted.

I opened my eyes again and looked into his stunning eyes and I could now place that emotion in his eyes. It was…

"I love you, Tsuna" Xanxus whispered in my ear. "And I won't be repeating it so you better believe and remember it. You better come back to me, I'll be waiting and I won't forgive you if you don't."

I laughed a little at that and hugged him. "I love you too and I promise."


End file.
